


Whatever Works

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dmhgchallenge"></span><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/"><b>dmhgchallenge</b></a>'s May prompt, "Amazing"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Works

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

She pushed the hair back from her face for the hundredth time since she’d begun stirring. He chuckled.

“What?” she huffed.

“Nothing,” Draco replied. “Carry on.”

“Say it, Malfoy,” Hermione snapped, stirring the delicate potion constantly.

“You’re the brightest witch of our age.”

“So?”

He stepped behind her, his hands smoothing and tying back her hair before sliding down to circle her waist.

“So, Granger, it’s amazing you’ll risk ruining this project just to lure me closer to you.”

Hermione flicked her wand, setting the rod stirring, before turning in his arms and snogging him.

“Whatever works, Malfoy,” she smirked.


End file.
